


Spark

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Becomes consensual over time, But I know tags defeat that, First Person Perspective, Happy Ending, Mild Angst, No rape despite being non-con, Originally to hide the identity of who until the very end, Stockholm Syndrome, Unexpected results (for one party), dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured and kept apart. Strange, disturbing visits, that slowly become something else. Sad with angst to something hopeful even beautiful in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

Spark-bonds cannot be created without the consent of both participants, meaning that unwanted bonds cannot occur.

That was the only thing preventing him from breaking completely as his captor opened his chest plates and started teasing his spark. The mech had been both exactly as he had been taught and completely different. This fell into the different category, he had expected to have been offlined when he had been defeated.

He fought back a whimper as his spark began to respond to the pleasurable touches, the fingers in his spark chamber being very careful not to cause pain. He understood that the mech wanted to possess and own, but did he really have to have his very spark? The touches inside his chest allowed him to ignore the nuzzling kisses and sensual caressing of the other hand, though it was getting dangerously close to his interface panel.

When he felt he could take no more, the mech holding him sighed, shifting to press a quick kiss to his mouth and left. Shakily he first knelt then sat on the ground, closing his chest plates, hiding his spark once more. He had some charge in his systems but it was not much, so easy enough to ignore. Tears flowed silently down his cheeks as he tried to make sense of what was happening, what had happened.

For several orn there were no visits. He was brought energon but that was it. And part of his spark ached, yearning for that mech to return, for his touch and possibly.... NO... no. He could not allow himself to think or feel that or he would win.

He was curled up in the corner, hidden from the door, when the other came again. He made no resistance as he as scooped up and placed in the larger mech’s lap as the other sat. For a few breem all the other did was gently pet him, stroking his plating and pressing soft kisses to his helm. Why would he act this way? He had been expecting violence, yet after the first time he had no idea what to expect. The hands moved to his chest plates, and he stiffened, locking them as tight as his frame would allow after such gentle touches.

It was no use; they were coaxed open like last time and again his spark was caressed almost reverently. This caused his frame and eventually his spark to relax, allowing the touches. Trying to focus on something other than the wonderful/ horrible feeling being created in his spark, he noticed the other was purring very quietly, almost as if he was in a trance like state. As if he was just enjoying the moment, and not expecting anything else, anything more. 

Again he was kissed tenderly and the other left without a word. This time he did not cry, though he was quick to hide away his spark again.

This quickly became a pattern, and though he did not notice straight away, his frame and spark slowly gave in quicker allowing his tormentor more. 

He did notice the first time he had to bring himself to overload after a session. That more than anything else scared him.

The next time the mech came he hid and did not go quietly despite the protests of a growing part of his spark. The other simply took his time soothing him until he gave in.

Finally one time, he had lost count of how many sessions there had been, he stood defiantly and asked, “Why?”

He thought his question was ignored as he was scooped up and the mech sat on the berth.

“A part of you desires this, desires me. But why I desire you....” A soft smile and a kiss, “Why would I not? You are beautiful, and very strong of will.  
You are a natural warrior, using skill, cunning and initiative where you lacked in shear strength and experience. Answer me this. Would you have ever  
agreed to being courted?”

He ducked his helm blushing, “I am no one special.”

His helm was lifted and turned so he was forced to meet the crimson optics of the larger mech, “No, you are very special. Whoever told you otherwise had better hope they don’t meet me for convincing you otherwise.”

His derma was suddenly caught in a passionate kiss. The session ended with a teasing nipping kiss to the edges of his open chest plates.

Every session after that kept on getting more and more intense. At some point the other started playing with his interface panel teasing both his spike and valve the times he opened it. He hazily recalled the first time he overloaded during a session, the mech had held and gently, chastely kissed and stroked his plating until he had recovered.

One thing that never changed was when the mech came. There was always several orn between his visits, though as time wore on the time felt longer and longer to him. His spark outright pining for the older mech.

He was unsure when, but he started kissing back and arching into the touches. Also he stopped hiding and curling up when the mech was due to come.

Adoring words, claims and just sweet nothings were whispered to him, slowly building his sense of self worth and endearing him to the mech. He still did not understand why he had this mech’s attention but stopped questioning it.

It was one orn before the mech was going to come and he thought of something that ashamed him that he had not thought of before. His team. What had happened to them?

“I have something to ask you. What happened to my team?” He asked when the mech made his appearance.

“They are safe with their own partners. Ratchet is already bonded to the medic Hook. Bumblebee is in a trine with Blurr and Shockwave. Bulkhead has joined Strika and Lugnut; they are trying to convince him to join their bond. Prowl is still fighting Lockdown but has calmed considerably since Jazz was brought in, I think they will make another trine,” The mech explained calmly.

“Oh, can I meet with them? It gets terribly boring here by myself for most of the time,” He was not sure what the answer would be but he had to ask!  
“I am actually surprised you did not ask earlier, they all meet with each other and will be glad to see you again too.”

The next orn another mech came to bring him to his former team. It was a great relief to see that he had not been lied to. They had a great time catching up, yet looking at their partners who were present he felt a twinge of longing to see his partner there too. It was then he knew that he had to stop fooling himself. He did want the older mech, and despite his odd method of wooing him he felt a lot of affection for him.

The following orn he pondered his epiphany. The more he looked at it with the mistrust and fear out of the way, the more he liked the mech.

Still it took several more sessions and visits with his friends until he gathered the courage to do something about his feelings.

He started slow, unsure of just how deep his feelings went, but willing to explore it.

Hesitant, explorative touches slowly gave way to more confident ones intended to arouse his partner. Soon the encounters were no longer so one sided, he was giving back.

He let the mech spike him, and on the rare occasion the mech let him spike him. The one place he had not touched yet was the others spark.

Desire for the mech blossomed, and one orn he hesitantly coaxed the others chest plates open only to look at the others spark.

Looking eventually turned into careful touches.

Once he was certain of his feelings, he now knew that he wanted to bond this mech he decided to ask something different.

“May I see your quarters?” The session had barely started, the mech having just scooped him up.

Without a word he turned and still carrying him, walked towards his own quarters. The rest of the session was conducted there.

He had thought that once the session was over he would be brought back to his rooms.

Everything remained the same, except they saw each other every orn. The sessions kept their regularity, still several orn a part. And he still went to see his friends.

He waited for the right time.

Something changed in the base; suddenly more Decepticons were pouring in and more Autobots with them. The atmosphere was lighter and his partner appeared far more relaxed.

He decided that now was most likely the best time to ask, or he could do it another way.

The session appeared normal, both their sparks were exposed and he was seated on the others spike. In one move that changed. Very little actually changed, their sparks were still exposed and he was still riding his partner’s spike, but he had caught his soon to be mate’s hands, drawing them away from their chests and leaned forwards.

Under other circumstances and with another mech that would be very forwards, but here and now it was accepted completely , the hands twisting free only to embrace him, pulling them closer together.

A rush of pleasure laced with surprise and delight were the first impressions he got. As that tamed and they initiated their bonding protocols, memories and thoughts began to seep through too. Their sparks twined tightly together, becoming one as barriers were torn down and the merge deepened.

Finally he understood and fully surrendered. The reason for this, why the other wanted his spark was because of love. Megatron loved him and he, Optimus Prime reciprocated that love.


End file.
